In computer graphics, an object may be rendered and provided to a display device. In some cases, image processing may be used to reduce power consumption of the display. For example, content adaptive backlight control (CABC) may be implemented. CABC may generally include modifying pixels of an image to be displayed such that some pixels may be enhanced while backlighting reduced such that a perceived brightness may be retained. Further, reduction of power consumption may be implemented through panel self-refresh (PSR) techniques. PSR techniques include reducing the number of frames provided from a graphics processing unit (GPU) to a display device when an image being displayed is static, or relatively unchanged in view of a predetermined threshold. In this case, the power reduction is generated since updates from the GPU are reduced, and the display may rely on image data stored on a memory unit of the display device. In some cases, CABC may include quantization wherein bit depths of an image are truncated before the image is provided to the display device. In some cases, if the image being provided to the display device includes a fine color gradient, boundary rolling may be perceived at the display device during the CABC processing. Boundary rolling may include a perceived ripple moving across an image being displayed.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.